User talk:Cebr1979
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jimmy Wherever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crimsoncrusader (Talk) 00:12, February 11, 2013 Hello Cebr1979, I just wanted to let you know we discontinued using the Characters category for pages. We only use it for categories. Thanks Crimsoncrusader (talk) 06:14, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Green Ghost (Text) Isn't an Actual Ghost The Ghost Characters is for true ghosts such as Sergeant Spook or Wraith. Ghost Themed Characters is the category for characters whose name, powers, or costume fit in a ghostly motiff, but are not true ghosts like Green Ghost (Text) or Ghost (Lev Gleason). Crimsoncrusader (talk) 20:18, April 25, 2013 (UTC) International Copyright Law Issues First off I wanted to thank you, Cebr1979, for all your hard work and contributions, but can I ask you to hold off on adding anymore international comic book characters published after 1923 or whose creators aren't anonymous. The laws in Canada, the U.K., Mexico, and Australia are all based on the life of the author plus 50 or 70 years after their death with the length depending on the country. Here's a list of countries' copyright lengths. If the creator is unknown such as in the case of Six-Gun Gorilla, then the term of copyright last from the date of publication plus 50/70 years. Also works in Canada as employees for their employers would also fall under this, but their is an exception for work done by freelancers since they aren't technically employees, the copyright of their term is still life plus 50/70 years. I know that digitalcomicsmuseum.com and comicbookplus.com have many international comics as part of their public domain collections, but I don't know if their necessarily right about the legal status in this case. I made the same mistake early on and added several international characters but after examining the laws of each country and asking about it on the forums no one can provide a solid explanation of why these character's copyright had expired. If you can provide me with solid documentation on why these characters are public domain let me know and I'll gladly restore their pages to the wikia. Basically getting into international copyright laws is complicated and I would feel more comfortable if we would do more research before we go and add them to the wikia. Thanks Crimsoncrusader (talk) 06:25, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay Ya, okay, that's all fine and good. I live in Canada and work for a Canadian publisher so I can definitely shed some light on the subject for you. In the meantime, is it possible to get the deleted content back so I can upload it to the Canadian Comic Book Database Wiki (which I had planned on doing this morning? Cebr, I just want to second Crimsoncrusader's appreciation for all the work you've done on the wiki. If you have some insight into Canadian copyright law, I would love to be better educated on it. I have been a prolific contributor to the wiki myself, but I have stayed away from all characters originally published by Canadian companies for precisely the reasons that Crimsoncrusader articulated. While I feel like I have a pretty solid understanding of which works published in the US are public domain, I am very confused about Canadian works. If you could clear it up for me, I would be the first to help you in getting every last obscure Canadian character ever published onto the site. Freeuniverse (talk) 00:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Freeuniverse Yes I will get all the information for you so you can add them to the Canadian Comic Book Database Wiki and I look foward to learning more about Canadian copyright law. Thanks for being understanding. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 05:34, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi guys! My meetings from yesterday ended up with me having more work for today and I couldn't get back to this until now. That wikipedia link isn't correct when dealing with a medium like comics (or magazines, which is the field I work in). http://laws-lois.justice.gc.ca/eng/acts/C-42/section-13-20121107.html The Canadian website on copyright states: (3) Where the author of a work was in the employment of some other person under a contract of service or apprenticeship and the work was made in the course of his employment by that person, the person by whom the author was employed shall, in the absence of any agreement to the contrary, be the first owner of the copyright, but where the work is an article or other contribution to a newspaper, magazine or similar periodical, there shall, in the absence of any agreement to the contrary, be deemed to be reserved to the author a right to restrain the publication of the work, otherwise than as part of a newspaper, magazine or similar periodical. Basically, the comics company in question would legally own the work, not the author. This is different in the cae of, say, a novel because the author of said novel is never hired by the publishing company, they're contracted. Golden Age comics authors were employed by the publisher. This is why Moonstone Books (an American publisher) was able to release Johnny Canuck and the Northern Guard featuring Johnny Canuck, Ghost Woman, Trick Merlin, Purple Rider, Commander Steel, and others. The only character that needed renaming was Nelvana because of her name (but not the character herself) being trademarked by Nelvana Animations. When a publisher in Canada owns the rights to a work, that work becomes public domain 50 years after that publisher folds. With the Golden Age Comics companies all folding in the 50's, those works (and characters) would have become public domain within the last 10 years (give or take). I guess it could be argued that the author's could have made an agreement to the contrary but, they also could have been on Mars. In any case, whether the author did or didn't make an agreement to the contrary, it would be the author's responsibility to let the world know and, as far I as I know, none ever have.Cebr1979 (talk) 01:54, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I was gossipping with a co-worker last night about this and she brought up that Golden Age character Mr. Monster who had been revived in the 80's. Here's the wikipedia page to Michael T. Gilbert (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_T._Gilbert), who also states that because the publisher had long since been out of print (also with no mention of the creator being alive or dead), the character is public domain.Cebr1979 (talk) 18:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok looks good man. Thank you for educating us on the Canadian law. I'll restore all of the pages asap and I trust you with adding other Canadian characters in the future. I still want users other than you, myself, the other admins, and Freeuniverse to check with an admin before adding international characters, but I trust you guys having good understanding of the law. By the way do you have any information about the laws in the UK or Mexico? Crimsoncrusader (talk) 03:39, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much for bringing those pages back! As for the UK, I don't know anything about their copyright laws. Mexico, however, I did look up once... I've been having trouble finding it again, though. I remember it was in Spanish and I had to use google translator. P.S. That Brushfox page I made can be deleted, btw. After thinking about it, I really don't think it belongs on a "super heroes" page. I'll move it to the funnies. Thanks, again! ;-) Your welcome man. I'm glad everything worked out for everyone. I'm looking forward to working with some of these Canadian characters in the future. As for Brushfox , yeah lets move him to the funnies wikia. I'll keep doing research on the British and Mexican laws maybe someday we'll be able to add comic characters from those countries as well. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 04:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) OCAL SVGs instead of rastered images If you're going to upload stuff from the Open Clip Art Library, you probably want to consider uploading the SVG file instead of a rasterized image (png, gif, etc). Wikia should automatically convert it to various sizes and the source-file will be in the wiki. CodeAndReload (talk) 04:24, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm only seeing this now. I uploaded jpeg's (hence the .jpg at the end of the image) and it worked just fine. Do you ever upload or contribute yourself or do you just follow others around nagging?Cebr1979 (talk) 02:18, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Were both adults and that's in the past, albeit very recent past. Time to focus on now. There is still science to be done, I'll volunteer to upload those images and Thunder Robo's . Is kablam the only artist you've done so far or are there more? I honestly have no idea what you're getting at? I just went to ThunderRobo's page and all of those open source clip-art characters pages and the photos just work just fine. What exactly are you volunteering to upload for me?Cebr1979 (talk) 02:30, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ThunderRobo has an SVG file that can be used, I was the one that created the vector derivative, its in the FreeUniverse thread. The one on the page, is one I made. It is much easier to manage the colors in the SVG version. As for what I'm volunteering, is all of Kablam's SVG files that have pages on the Wik and Thunder Robo's SVG filei. CodeAndReload (talk) 02:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Have you ever heard the saying, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it?" Are you saying the jpeg files don't work and you can't see them from your computer?Cebr1979 (talk) 02:54, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thank you so much for adding Efeu and The Pink Pineapple to this site. I never expected any of my chracters to make it onto any kind of wiki. I don't know how to edit pages here (I'm not that tech savvy). But, to help out, I've added more info to Efeu's profile on DA. I'll add more for The Pink Pineapple too, when I get a chance. Take care :) 04:17, May 27, 2013 (UTC)David Eveleigh Hey, no prob! They're great characters! What is the address for the site you'll be adding info on? I'll check it out at work tomorrow. Do you have any other characters that are open-sourced?Cebr1979 (talk) 04:30, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Here is Efeu's added info http://ivy7om.deviantart.com/art/Efeu-Profile-368787047 and I'll be adding more for The Pink Pineapple here http://ivy7om.deviantart.com/art/The-Pink-Pineapple-343601180 when I get a chance :) I don't have any others yet. But who knows, I come up with new ideas for characters in All hallows Eve every day of the week. David Eveleigh 05:07, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I've updated the Efeu page. Thanks for the mention on your DA page too!Cebr1979 (talk) 16:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again! I updated the Pink Pineapple page last night as well. Cebr1979 (talk) 02:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Please review the new template Please look at the sample at http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/User:CodeAndReload/CC-BY-NC-ND. I hope it is something you can get behind. CodeAndReload (talk) 01:51, May 29, 2013 (UTC) What's new about it? It's a clear copy and paste of what I've already written in the notes section of each and every one of these characters.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC) That was a showcase of what the template can do. It changes depending which license is passed into it, and I hope it would be a tool to use so you don't have to copy and paste the same thing over and over again, and be able to make retroactive changes in a simple template than make changes to every character in a category. It should also catch characters that aren't supposed to be using the template. I'm trying to save you some work. Also please don't mark pages in my userspace that I use for testing as a canidate for testing, it is intended to be used for my sandbox. CodeAndReload (talk) 02:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, thanks for thinking of me and all but, just like open-source characters (and every other character on this site)... they have a notes section for a reason. We live in a world of zero attention spans! No one is ever going to want to click here and click there in order to find out how a character works. It's best for everyone involved (present and future) if it's all right there available one on page. No clicking needed!Cebr1979 (talk) 02:28, May 29, 2013 (UTC) The ability to make retro-active changes do make it worth it, even if I'm the only one using the template. The template is a line of wikia markup, it isn't something you link to if that is what is confusing. All you need to do is type: . As of right now there are only, 43 articles in the creative commons category, and I don't mind editing those pages to include the template, especially its decided that the wording has to change in all of 43 of the characters at once. Those characters rarely come into the wiki compared to DCM etc. and I don't mind making the change. CodeAndReload (talk) 02:44, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I personally don't see any point and I'm not sure why you're so concerned. I took the time to make those profiles one by one... Should anything change I will take the time to edit them one by one.Cebr1979 (talk) 02:53, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again :) David Eveleigh 06:24, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, not sure who this is, but there are a few characters I've created that aren't in the creative commons that are listed here as if they are. Feel free to tweet me at @incogvito or email me at vito@incogvito.com for the list. Thank you. VitoDelsante (talk) 19:17, June 3, 2013 (UTC)VitoDelsante I messaged you on facebook.Cebr1979 (talk) 19:37, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Your images Which character creator program/game do you use? Your pics are awesome. http://cpbherofactory.com/[[User:Cebr1979|Cebr1979]] (talk) 08:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) So, I'd love to believe that all of these Marvel characters are actually public domain, but where are you getting your information on their renewals? You are listing issues of Namor, Captain America and a lot of other stuff from before 1949 as public domain. I've never heard anyone claim that Timely/Marvel did not renew their golden age books properly (with Marvel Mystery Comics #1 being the oddball exception). In fact, I'd heard that Marvel had been very meticulous about maintaining their copyrights. Can you share your source? 18:27, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Freeuniverse Ya, check CrimsonCrusaders talk page under the heading titled "Namor."Cebr1979 (talk) 18:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Connected companies The way publisher pages should be connected to each other in this wiki is a bit confusing. If you intend to only have connections between companies that share a financial history, then you need to revise a lot of the links in this wiki. Here are a few examples: *As far as I know, Dark Horse didn’t buy Dell Comics per se; they bought some characters (the same three that started the Valiant Universe). *Fiction House bought Hawks of the See from Quality Comics, which should warrant the same connection as Dell Comics and Dark Horse. *Quality Comics bought the Phantom Lady from the Fox Feature Syndicate. Charlton bought the Blue Beetle (with supporting characters) from the same company. During Fox Feature Syndicate’s first financial crisis, Holyoke published some of the Fox Feature Syndicate’s characters. None of these connections are found in the wiki, despite them all being as strong as the one between Dark Horse and Dell Comics. *Quality Comics bought the Clock from Centaur, without a connection akin to the one between Dark Horse and Dell Comics given. *Gold Key is listed as a sub-page to Dell Comics, despite the fact that Dell Comics used (and returned) Gold Key’s characters. According to some pages, Dell Comics even gave a few of its titles to Gold Key when Dell Comics closed. If there should be a connection between the two companies, shouldn’t Dell Comics be a sub-page to Gold Key? *The Terra Obscura character page doesn’t qualify as a Nedor characters’ page, despite the fact that all characters come from Nedor. The same can be said about the connection between Malibu’s protectors page and Centaur. Ifrippe (talk) 09:07, August 2, 2013 (UTC) In the text above, I mean the connection between Dark Horse and Gold Key, not Dell Comics. There is no connection at all between Dark Horse and Valiant; unless you count using the same Gold Key characters. Valiant Entertainment owns the Valiant characters. Ifrippe (talk) 09:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about? Dell Comics and Dark Horse are not connected (nor have they ever been)? Quality and Centaur are not connected (nor have they they ever been)? I already told you I moved the Gold Key to Dreamworks after you showed that the latter bought the former. Terra Obscura is published under Moore's America's Best Comics imprint through Wildstorm Comics, which is owned by DC Comics. It is not (nor has it ever been) owned by Nedor. Malibu is owned by Marvel, not Centaur.Cebr1979 (talk) 16:42, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Wildfire Hi Just curious for the reasoning behind removing the images from this entry? The fire lord was a part of the origin, etc. Roygbiv666 (talk) 03:34, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... That wasn't intentional, I originally went to move them from right to left, not delete them all together. Sorry about that, I'll fix it in a minute when I'm at my other computer.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:42, August 4, 2013 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. Roygbiv666 (talk) 02:34, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Brazilian characters Thanks for the assistance on the characters that I've included, I'm Brazilian and I thought I could have a few more heroes of the country. I thought Peri and others could be placed as Native Americans. Hyju (talk) 11:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I have doubts on which image to use.Hyju (talk) 01:43, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ::If it comes from one of their appearances that are PD, it's fine. :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 01:45, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Lampião, Peri, I-Juca-Pirama and others that I'm creating comics appear in Brazilian, I will add the link from "Guia dos Quadrinhos", Brazilian database about comics. Hyju (talk) 01:13, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Science fiction characters some novels Stanley G. Weinbaum and E. E. Doc Smith are in the public domain. Hyju (talk) 01:53, August 20, 2013 (UTC) If it's from a novel that doesn't have illustrations, I've been adding the novel cover. It may not be the best, as far as a character bio goes, but I think it works as a last resort. Cebr1979 (talk) 01:56, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Images I did not know which to choose, in the case of I-Juca Pirama, there was a picture.Hyju (talk) 18:55, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I know but, it was just a picture of a big question mark so I thought it best to find of the actual character. I love reading about local characters from other countries.Cebr1979 (talk) 19:15, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for the addition of the extra catagories in my entries, and the helpful advice on forming a group page. My first time submitting (although have loved this page for a while) and will make mental notes going forward. Thundermeister (talk) 23:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC) J.A.(Jim) Murray Morning, Thanks for the heads up on the verbiage. I'm new to this, and was not paying attention to my entries, and thought reversed was a spelling mistake, and changed it to reserved. I'll pay more attention in the future. Thundermeister (talk) 10:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) J.A.(Jim) Murray Hello, Any help with verbiage would be greatly appreciated. I have replaced Open Source with Public Domain. Is that sufficient? Thanks! Thundermeister (talk) 02:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Perfect! "Task Force North" is a great name, btw! :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 02:52, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the heads up on the links! 02:04, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: Image category tags Regarding your category deletions of October 16, 2013‎: Crimson crusader has stated here that there is no rule against attaching categories to image files. In light of this development, I am going to re-apply the category tags to the files in question. If you have objections to the categorizing of images, or believe there was some kind of error involved, you should start a discussion on the forum, so that all interested parties may present their views. In the meantime, please do not delete category tags until the administrators have made a final decision on the matter. With respect, SimonKirby (talk) 11:15, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Dear Cebr1979 I have replied to your comments on CrimsonCrusader's and Madmikeyd's talk pages. If interested, you may read the responses here and here. Just posting this update as a courtesy. Cheers, SimonKirby (talk) 00:37, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Dear SimonKirby, they've been read and (since I've already responded to you and you get notifications of new messages just like the rest of us) you already knew that before you even started typing to me here. Thanks for being so "courteous." LolCebr1979 (talk) 00:40, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Dell's Lobo Hi, sorry to eavesdrop and butt in on this topic from Crimsoncrusader's talk page, but ... have you tried contacting the guy who put up scans of Lobo #1 and Lobo #2 to maybe scan the indicia page, or confirm one doesn't exist? #2 has an indicia that says copyright 1966 Dell. Roygbiv666 (talk) 22:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) That is a good idea! I'll do that now, thanks!Cebr1979 (talk) 22:46, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for writing that byline on the category "Disembodied Body Part Characters"; I totally forgot. http://flameape.org/tag/public-domain-superhero/ 03:47, November 11, 2013 (UTC)flameape RE: Fawcett horror comics article The matter was discussed here, and Crimson Crusader (amongst others) agreed that we should have articles providing details on "comics companies whose work are in the public domain" (direct quote BTW). While the page deals specifically with Fawcett's horror line, it still documents certain aspects of the company's PD output and supplies information on relevant dates, titles, artists and so forth. Please do not blank the article again; as stated in an earlier correspondence, if you object to its existence in the mainspace, either consult with the administration or start a discussion on the Forum. Cheers, SimonKirby (talk) 04:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) You're right, that's exactly where it was! Does it not say, "No to the resources individual articles?" Cebr1979 (talk) 19:37, November 16, 2013 (UTC) I replied on CC's talk page. Or should I respond in 1700 different places as that seems to be your form of communication? Please let me know (but only here: I have no interest in playing this game of "wikia hide and go sake" of which you seem to be so fond. hahahaha.Cebr1979 (talk) 06:06, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Dooplication Production I totally agree with your opinion about Dooplication Productions, but I am not really sure why you write this to me. I did not add the note (I wrote about the "anecdote" regarding the Spirit). If you look at the previous edition of the page, you see that the note you refer to has been there for quite some time. You also claim that I have added that information before, but if you follow the edit history backwards you see that your claim is untrue. If the information has been added before, and been erased along the way, then I guess this might be a glitch in wikia's database. Homem-Grilo he talks about it in this text:Homem-Grilo Livre para uso Comercial (Homem-Grilo, Free for Commercial Use). Hyju (talk) 15:43, December 9, 2013 (UTC) I found it after, thank you very much!Cebr1979 (talk) 20:34, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Hyju! JoeFrankenstein and I are trying to figure something out about Robito from the Homem-Grilo comic. Do you know if his name has one T or two? The website spells it with one T so that's how I did it when I created his bio page here but, JoeFrankenstein has seen the comic (not sure what issue or how many of them, never thought to ask about that till now... oops) and say's there should be two (and, indeed, this scan does show two. If the website wasn't owned by the comics' creator, I wouldn't doubt the image but, since both were done by him, I'm wondering if you have any extra info about it? Thanks in advance!Cebr1979 (talk) 00:48, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::both spellings are used, Robito:Tira 039 – Como os Super-Heróis Brasileiros Sobrevivem VI and Um Novo Poder, Robitto:Tira 007 – Para o Alto e Avante!.Hyju (talk) 00:38, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Clutch Cargo/Space Angel was a comic to promote the show, published in Jack & Jill magazine. Hyju (talk) 23:47, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Adding categories for modularity I saw your rather rude comment about me adding too many new categories. I take it that you didn't mean to be rude, but consider how you write your comments before you publish them in the future. Traditionally character pages are added manually one by one to each category. This is time consuming and it is very common to see that some characters from a source have been added, but not other from the same source. Take Robin Hood as an example, the vast majority of the major publishers have just him on one occasion. Unless he is used very briefly (like in the Shrek movie), the entire Robin Hood mythos is considered a part of the story. By creating a category for "Robin Hood characters" you can add the entire mythos directly. This also makes the publisher’s main page less cluttered. For the few occasions when you only want to add one or two characters from a source you are always free to use the traditional approach. Assuming that you want to use this modular approach there are some cases where you want to add parts of the group – but not the entire group – then the group could be divided into sub-groups. An example of such cases would be the first Oz book and the first Wonderland book. In both cases are they a part of the bigger “mythos,” but they differ from the rest of their mythos in that they often are the only part of the bigger mythos that receive a dedicated comic. Outside this wiki, using categories to add a modular approach is a very common practice. I urge you to consider allowing it here too. Best regards --Ifrippe (talk) 17:30, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Ifrippe I think most of the categories you added were fine, but some needed a little tweaking. In some case the description was too long, others the category already existed under another name, or the categories attached to the new category were unnecessary. I'm going to help modify the categories to better fit the format of this wikia and restore some of the ones I removed that I believe will work after rethinking the situation. I also want to say I think it is OK to have a creator page and a category for the characters who appeared in a individual work by the author as many have written multiple stories. For example, Edgar Rice Burroughs wrote Tarzan and John Carter as well Sir Conan Arthur Doyle wrote Sherlock and Professor Challenger books. Crimsoncrusader (talk) 03:24, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Illuso No worries - kinda disappointing that he's just another turban/tuxedo magician, though. I was as excited to find the second costumed TNT Todd apearance - he also has telescopic vision! Cool. Roygbiv666 (talk) 11:25, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Now if only someone could find a Dunky Duck photo (aka: Cosmo Cat's sidekick)! I'd be in Heaven! ;-)Cebr1979 (talk) 00:59, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Nelvana/Corus Hi Did you ever get a response from your questions regarding Nelvana's copyright status from Corus/Nelvana? Roygbiv666 (talk) 23:21, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Not from Corus, no, but I did get a response from those girls that are starting up the new Nelvana comic and their supposed "research" into copyright status is a complete farce! Let me find what they said. Hold on.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:23, October 11, 2014 (UTC) "If there have been no legal repercussions from Nelvana Animation in regards to the unathorized reprinting of their work, then it's due to leniency or unawareness on Nelvana's part. I believe they own the copyright to the original, but modified or new material based on the original work would need moral right permission from the creators estates." They BELIEVE? They don't know?? And when I asked about Bell Features already being sold to F.E. Howard when Cy Bell supposedly sold the company (for the second time somehow - which was really just a trunk full of leftovers) to the guys at Nelvana, was told: "I'm not the copyright holder, I just know who is. I'm not sure how it came to be." But appearently they worked at the archives and knew what they were doing and spent "all this time" looking into it for, "I'm not sure how it came to be." Hahaha.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:28, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. I wouldn't expect them to be legal/copyright experts. They were told by the National Archives that they held the rights to reprint the material (is that different than copyright? that could be important), so I doubt they looked much further. And, in Canada, the original creator (Adrian Dingle) would still hold what is termed 'moral rights', then his estate for 50 years after his death. :Roygbiv666 (talk) 00:59, October 22, 2014 (UTC) No, that's not true for a comic book company. If you go to CrimsonCrusaders talk page under the heading, "Hi Guys!" the info is there. Cebr1979 (talk) 01:04, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::That's actually on your own page ;-) If Dingle was just an employee, then the copyright resides with Bell/Hillsborough and therefore doesn't exist anymore. Can he also cede moral rights to the company? ::Roygbiv666 (talk) 23:34, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::So it is indeed! haha! Thanks for that! ::Moral rights in Canada.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:56, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Hi Sorry to keep bugging you on this. My interest has now moved to more practical matters: I started putting together my own "Who's Who/Marvel Handbook" type of entries for my original characters (see Dreadhelm and Grim Reaper for examples), and some updates to public domain ones, including Nelvana. I realized that I had enough to do a Print-On-Demand comic, and want to make sure I don't violate any copyrights. My concern is that we can take all the data already assembled and highlight different information to come to a different conclusion: "The Great Canadian Comic Books" was reprinted in Alter Ego 71. In discussing material from Bell Features, the authors note: John Ezrin bought what stocks of comics Bell Features still owned. He bought the Bell archives (which is perhaps too dignified a word for the wooden crates in which original comic art, photo negatives, and printing plates were stored). And he bought the rights to reproduce any of the old comic books in later years, in case anyone ever wanted to see them again. And by the time two young acquaintances of George Henderson’s went to call on Ezrin in late 1970, Ezrin was thinking quite specifically about “finding a good home” for what was left of the Canadian Whites ... So he sold them. One could easily pick out these elements: John Ezrin ... bought the rights to reproduce any of the old comic books in later years (i.e. the copyrights, be definition, the right to copy) Then he sold the copyrights to the authors, who, in turn, 'shared' rights with the archives. What do you think? If Ezrin bought the copyrights, then they transcend the death of the company, and just transfer to Ezrin, then to Corus/Archives. Frustratingly, I cannot for the life of me find an email address for Corus. Roygbiv666 (talk) 19:00, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Ya, that's already been discussed somewhere. So this guy bought some old crates with comics in them and whatever comics were in those crates he could reproduce. And Nelvana thinks that means they own Bell Features but, they don't because Bell Features was already owned by F.E. Howard. That's it in a nutshell.Cebr1979 (talk) 10:41, November 25, 2014 (UTC) This may not have any bearing on the rights but apparently the character was based on a real person: http://nelvanacomics.com/history/real-nelvana/ JoeFrankenstein (talk) 18:24, November 25, 2014 (UTC) That doesn't have any bearing on the rights.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:44, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :The parsed quote I'm trying to highlight is: "John Ezrin ... bought the rights to reproduce any of the old comic books in later years" (i.e. the copyrights, be definition, the right to copy). Then he sold the copyrights to the authors, who, in turn, 'shared' rights with the archives. That seems a legit interpretation that gibes with the copyright claim. :Roygbiv666 (talk) 23:54, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Honestly, I think you're dwelling and maing this more difficult than it needs to be. He didn't buy anything because at the time he supposedly bought it, the person selling it didn't own it. :There's a "contact us" link at the Corus website.Cebr1979 (talk) 05:39, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :got your msg, see my talk page :Roygbiv666 (talk) 02:10, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Christmas and such Thanks for everything and for being so welcoming. I hope you have a happy holiday as well. JoeFrankenstein (talk) 10:59, December 23, 2014 (UTC) User_talk:Monitor_earthprime If I were this guy, I'd like to think someone woudl give me the benefit of the doubt on messing up my first edit. Maybe you could rephrase your message a little? Since CrimsonCrusader seems to be MIA, you're like the head honcho for monitoring the site and you've expressed a desire in the past to be a bit more diplomatic - here's your chance. Not trying to bust your chops, just a thought. Roygbiv666 (talk) 00:04, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I know, I thought of that but... there really isn't a way to accidentally blank a page. There's just not a way for it to accidentally happen.Cebr1979 (talk) 01:11, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Just curious as to the impending deletion, http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Breakneck0.jpg?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=43639 Is it because I have all three characters in one photo? Thanks. It's because that picture's not being used anywhere.Cebr1979 (talk) 20:44, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Our conversation Hey, Cebr1979, I left a message on my talk page for you. Matt shade (talk) 18:18, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Golden Age Street & Smith Hey, it's me again. I was looking around and found some more fun characters. Are we sure Chuck Magnon, Astron the Crocodile Queen, Ajax the Sun Man etc. are owned by someone, e.g. Conde Nast (who own the Shadow)? Matt shade (talk) 07:36, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Any of the Street & Smith characters I've ever looked up or asked about were renewed (although I've never looked into this Crocodile Queen and she sounds pretty cool so I'll do that now and get back to you).Cebr1979 (talk) 20:03, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Yep, her first appearance was Doc Savage #5 and it is listed as being renewed.Cebr1979 (talk) 20:19, February 16, 2015 (UTC)